State Bank of Trigunia
The State Bank of the Trigunian Federation (Rodshya: Государственный банк Тригунской Федерации; tr. Gosudarstvennyy bank Trigunskoy Federatsii) better known as the State Bank or GosBank from the Luthorian transliteration, is the central bank of Trigunia. The State Bank of Trigunia is responsible for the management of the Trigunian Rabol, the overall monetary policy of the Trigunian government and operates effectively as an independent organization from the Trigunia government. The State Bank of Trigunia is a member of the International Development and Stability Bank in which it joined in the spring of 4518. The State Bank of Trigunia traces its lineage back to the State Bank initially founded in 1698 as the first central bank of Trigunia. History Veteran banker and economist Sergei Anatolievich Khlebnikov was appointed by Great Prince and Tsar Adnroniki in September, 4613 as the new President of the Board of Directors. Shortly after his assumption of power, Khlebnikov developed two new banks, the Eastern Development Bank and the Trigunian Investment and Development Bank. The Eastern Development Bank was focused on domestic investment in Trigunia but also in Keris and Dovani, while it is not prohibited from investment and development throughout the rest of the world, its primary focus is those two regions. It was announced that it had received $25b LOD from the State Reserve Fund. In October, 4614 the Eastern Development Bank announced a $10b LOD investment into Dovani and a $5b LOD investment into Dovani and Trigunian related Dovani interests.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=6768&start=830 Rech Naroda, "Trigunian moves show world that it’s a force to be reckon with", October, 4614 The second announcement was the formation of the Trigunian Investment and Development Bank, the former State Development Bank was folded into the new TIDB. The TIDB was granted $150b LOD for its opening operations from the State Reserve Fund and opened for business, primarily focusing on Trigunia and Keris. The Trigunian Investment and Development Bank has two primary "accounts" the International Development Fund and the Sovereign Wealth Fund. The International Development Fund is directly related to efforts of Trigunia domestically and abroad, the Sovereign Wealth Fund is focused on the development of wealth and long-term financial planning for Trigunia. President Khlebnikov stated that he was looking into efforts of the International Development and Stability Bank and how Trigunia, and hopefully other members of the world could take efforts to rebuild the bank. Khlebnikov noted that it was possible to use funds from the State Reserve Fund to increase the Trigunian share in the IDSB. Structure, leadership and organization The President of the Board of Directors is the head of the State Bank of Trigunia. The President is appointed by the Great Prince and Tsar on the recommendation of the Prime Minister of Trigunia. Members of the Board of Directors are entitled "Vice Presidents" and have a variety of different specialties and tasks. *President of the Board of Directors *First Vice President *Vice President of Monetary Policy *Vice President of International Accounts *Vice President of State Bank Holdings *Vice President of Economic Development (serves as President of the Trigunian Investment and Development Bank) *Vice President of International Economic Development (serves as President of the Eastern Development Bank) Presidents *Nikodim Yurievich Mitin (April, 4515 - August, 4540) *Surikov Ilarion Andreevich (August, 4540 - September, 4571) *Ustin Danilovich Goremykin (September, 4571 - March, 4581) *Cheslav Stanislavovich Igumnov (March, 4581 - August, 4592) *German (Gera) Afanasievich Blok (August, 4592 - May, 4610) *Erik Ivanovich Sluchevsky (May, 4610 - September, 4611) *Lubomir Yurievich Siyakayev (September, 4611 - October, 4612) *Victor (Vitya) Nikolayevich Kutyakov (October, 4612 - September, 4613) *Sergei Anatolievich Khlebnikov (September, 4613) Holdings and subsidiaries The State Bank of Trigunia holds a number of investments (called holdings) and subsidiaries, the most notable being a 25b LOD buy-in to the International Development and Stability Bank, an organization that operates as a development and investment bank throughout Terra. *Eastern Development Bank (Восточный Банк Развития; Vostochnyy Bank Razvitiya "Vosbank") - $25b LOD *Trigunian Investment and Development Bank (Тригуниан Банк Инвестиций и Развития; Trigunian Bank Investitsiy i Razvitiya "Invraz Bank") - $150b LOD References Category:Economy of Trigunia